


Napoleon Is Always Right (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean hears about the man with no dæmon is when he overhears two hunters discussing the best way to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon Is Always Right (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Napoleon Is Always Right](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190576) by kellifer-fic. 



**Title:** [Napoleon Is Always Right](http://kellifer-fic.livejournal.com/312853.html)  
 **Author:** kellifer-fic  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** implied Sam/Dean  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for entertainment purposes only. No money, no sue.  
 **Summary:** The first time Dean hears about the man with no dæmon is when he overhears two hunters discussing the best way to kill him.

**Format:** mp3

17.17 MB, 18 min 45 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/61zz35e6z10nzh03d9v0)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?m956b16jy9v4v9t)


End file.
